AMOR, CHOCOLATE Y UN ANIVERSARIO
by DAYANA.VILLERO
Summary: Una joven llamada Isabella decide estudiar diseño de modas pero su papa no está muy de acuerdo, la deja de ayudar pero ella no se da por vencida, empieza a trabajar como asistente personal en una empresa de chocolate, pero que pasara después de unos años cuando Isabella se ve entre su graduación, un aniversario, la magia del chocolate y el posible amor de su vida.


_Nota: este es mi primer one shot es una idea loca que salió de mi cabeza. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la inteligente, talentosa y hermosa Stephanie Meyer. El resultado de esta historia nace del inmenso amor que siento por la saga que capturó mi alma y corazón desde el principio._

 _Este fic va dedicado a mi beta, Flor Carrizo de Élite Fanfiction. Muchas gracias Flor por esto. Y al grupo en Facebook._

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_

 _www facebook com / grupos / elite. Fanfiction_

 _SUMARY:_

 _Una joven llamada Isabella decide estudiar diseño de modas pero su papa no está muy de acuerdo, la deja de ayudar pero ella no se da por vencida, empieza a trabajar como asistente personal en una empresa de chocolate, pero que pasara después de unos años cuando Isabella se ve entre su graduación, un aniversario, la magia del chocolate y el posible amor de su vida._

.

.

 _AMOR, CHOCOLATE Y UN ANIVERSARIO_

.

 _Isabella Marie Swan_ , volví a leer mi nombre en la licencia de conducir que había podido obtener después de tres años ahorrando para comprarme mi deseado convertible rojo. Estaba feliz de que me lo entregaran un día antes del evento de la empresa donde trabajaba, ya que iba a poder presumirlo con mis compañeras de trabajo.

Tenía la suerte de trabajar en una importante empresa de chocolates, como asistente personal de presidencia. Muchos podían preguntarse cómo lo logré y no era una historia tan agradable como se podrían creer. Cuando salí del colegio, decidí que quería estudiar diseño de modas, pero mi papá no estuvo de acuerdo, se enojó mucho y no aceptó pagar ni un centavo de mi carrera; así que después de seis meses de insistirle, lo único que logré fue que moviera unos contactos y, ¡sorpresa!, me convertí en la asistente del señor Emmett Cullen. Y ahí estaba, había trabajado para los Cullen durante cuatro largos años, que habían sido agotadores y extenuantes, con compañeras de trabajo insoportables y envidiosas. A pesar de eso, tenía que reconocer que había dos cosas muy buenas: el sueldo, con el que me pagaba mi universidad, y mi jefe. Él se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco adicto al trabajo y muy exigente. Igualmente, eso no me importaba, después de conocerlo durante tres años estaba acostumbrada.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última noche que dormí por completo, entre mis parciales y el trabajo habían sido años bajo mucho estrés y presión; pero todo había valido la pena porque estaba en mi último semestre y dentro de un mes me graduaría y podría comenzar con mi boutique.

El teléfono sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Atendí rápidamente, antes de que cortaran.

— _Isabella, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?_

—Enseguida voy, Emmett.

— _Gracias_.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la oficina de mi jefe. Golpeé suavemente la puerta y esperé su orden para poder pasar.

—Entra, Isabella. —Se escuchó su voz.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes tomar asiento? Tengo un asunto muy importante que quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien… —respondí e hice lo que me pidió, pero estaba preocupada. Los llamados de Emmett siempre eran muy cortos, nunca me sentaba porque salía de inmediato—. ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hay algo de malo en los informes que te acabo de entregar?

—No, tú sabes que todo está perfecto.

—¿Entonces?, ¿tienes problemas con Rosalie? —interrogué. Que él quisiera hablar seriamente conmigo podía ser sólo por dos opciones: trabajo o Rosalie, su novia.

—No precisamente.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

—Bueno, no comas ansias, tengo dos propuestas que hacerte —afirmó en tono serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué sería tan importante para que el siempre directo Emmett estuviera dando tantos rodeos?

—Me voy a casar —respondió en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —grité sorprendida—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Tranquila, señorita Isabella, respira profundo. No sabía que la noticia te sorprendería tanto.

—Pues sí, porque hace dos días te escuché decir que jamás te casarías.

—Sí, pero hablé con Rose y entendí que ella tiene razón, así que por fin me atrapó —contestó con sus manos en la cabeza.

—Tú sabes que eso me alegra mucho, amigo. —Me levanté de mi asiento y le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Pero siéntate, que todavía no he terminado.

—Claro que sí… Me alegra mucho que te vayas a casar con Rosalie, es una muy buena mujer… —seguí diciendo mientras me sentaba.

—Amiga… —Él cortó mi discurso rápidamente—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Sí, dime, Emmett. —Él se veía algo nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando íbamos a cerrar grandes negocios—. ¿Qué pasa? —interrogué.

—Es que quiero que tú seas la madrina de mi boda.

—¿En serio, Emmett? Tú sabes que eso de los súper eventos no es lo mío —susurré algo cohibida ante su petición.

—Pero lo harás por tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Dime que sí, por favor, ¿sí?

Emmett me estaba rogando, así que no me quedaba otra opción.

—Está bien, acepto —murmuré resignada.

—Gracias, amiga, eres lo máximo. Pero todavía falta algo más…

—¿Qué? —le dije en tono de reclamo, él estaba abusando porque sabía que lo quería.

—Tú sabes que Alice acaba de tener un bebé y que ella y Jasper están de licencia… Así que no tengo a alguien de mi entera confianza en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas…

—Sí, ¿y? —Tenía la sensación de que estaba dando tantas vueltas porque lo que él estaba por decir no me iba a gustar.

—Y, bueno, tú sabes que en un mes es el evento del aniversario de la empresa, que no se celebra hace tres años, desde que mi hermano está en Londres…

—Ajam… Lo sé, ¿y? —Lo seguía mirando fijamente, esperando que terminara de hablar.

—Bueno, este año logré convencer a mi papá de celebrarlo, ya que mi querido hermanito viene a Nueva York —continuó y me miró fijamente, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada.

—No estarás insinuando que me encargue yo del evento, ¿no, Emmett?

—Exactamente. Yo sé que estás muy ocupada con los estudios, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—No, Emmett —contesté, estaba empezando a irritarme, así que me levanté de mi asiento y empecé a caminar por la oficina—. Tú sabes que tres días antes del aniversario tengo mi examen profesional, mi sustentación de proyecto y mi gradúo una semana después. No puedo.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Sabes que Alice es la jefa del departamento, dejó a los empleados preparados para enfrentarse a las actividades diarias, no para esta fiesta. Tú conoces bien la empresa, puedes hacerlo. Además, sólo te pido que me escuches. Si después decides que no, lo aceptaré —aseguró y me hizo una seña para que me sentara otra vez.

—Ok, está bien, habla —susurré pero no lo hice caso a su gesto.

No lo iba a mirar, lo escucharía parada mirando el cielo desde su oficina, porque si lo observaba, no aguantaría la cara de borrego a medio morir de mi amigo.

—Mira, si aceptas vas a tener dos ayudantes: Alice, desde su casa, y Rose. Te dejaría lo más libre del trabajo de aquí, por supuesto. Además te voy a dar una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos, incluidos los tuyos para que te arregles ese día. Tendrás una comisión extra y, además, podrás diseñar los vestidos de Alice, mamá y Rose. ¿Qué te parece? —terminó su discurso.

—Me parece una oferta muy tentadora, pero tendría más trabajo. Mis estudios, la organización de la fiesta y el diseño y la confección de los vestidos.

—Pero tendrías dinero, menos trabajo de mi parte y estarías en la oficina de Alice —trató de convencerme.

—Tengo que pensarlo —contesté finalmente.

—Está bien, Bella, piénsalo, pero mañana quiero una respuesta. Necesitamos trabajar lo más pronto posible.

—Ok. Está bien… Y, como tengo que pensarlo, me voy temprano de la oficina hoy —afirmé y le di una sonrisa pícara.

—Te estás aprovechando de mí, querida amiga, no lo puedo creer —murmuró y acercó sus manos a su pecho como si estuviera herido—. Pero está bien, yo también me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres un aventón?

—No, gracias, nos vemos mañana —lo saludé caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —me devolvió el saludo.

Salí de la oficina, tomé mis cosas y me fui para mi departamento.

Hacía cinco años que vivía sola, me mudé poco antes de salir de la escuela, ya que estar en mi casa me sofocaba. Mi papá era injusto, siempre quería que se hicieran las cosas como él decía. Por suerte, mi mamá siempre lo contradecía; tanto que ella, a escondidas de él, me había ayudado a mudarme y me daba dinero para la universidad. Pero, como no quería ser egoísta de ver a mi mamá triste por las discusiones constantes, decidí tomar distancia y sólo iba a visitarlos cada 15 días.

Llegué a casa a las tres y me dirigí a dormir, necesitaba descansar. Ya en la cama, decidí que al día siguiente le diría que sí a Emmett, pero lo haría esperar; además me dolía reconocer que tenía razón, necesitaba el dinero.

Unas horas después, me desperté acalorada por un sueño en el que un hombre misterioso me besaba apasionadamente. Era una tortura para mí, hacía meses que no me acostaba con nadie y eso parecía estar afectándome. Pero había quedado muy dolida por la ruptura con mi novio de dos años, cuando me enteré de que tenía una mujer embarazada, lo mandé a freír espárragos y juré quedarme sola un tiempo. Lo había cumplido, pero sueños de ese estilo despertaban mi deseo.

—Basta, Isabella —me dije a mí misma—, no tienes tiempo para esto.

Al día siguiente, me levanté con la misma sensación. Pero me cambié y me fui a trabajar, por primera vez en la vida iba a llegar tarde, así que tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido.

Cuando llegué, mi compañera Tanya me hizo señas de que el jefe me estaba esperando, así que dejé mi bolso en el escritorio y entré sin tocar.

—Emmett, ya llegue. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Cuanta confianza, Emmett —contestó una voz desconocida—. ¿Acaso es tu amante?

—Edward… —le reprendió Emmett al hombre que todavía estaba sentado de espaldas a mí.

—Quiero ver a tu asistente personal. —Él se volteó lentamente.

—Edward —dije entre sorprendida y feliz.

—Isabella, si eres tú… La misma Bella de siempre, la eterna Bella, ¡qué bueno verte!

—¿Te acuerdas de mí todavía?

—Claro, un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo es imposible de borrarlo. Estás muy hermosa… Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. —Él estiró sus brazos, invitándome a acercarme—. Todavía sigues aquí, ¿cómo soportas trabajar con mi hermano?

—Hola, Edward, que gusto verte. —Lo abracé un poco cohibida.

Él estaba tan hermoso, con esos ojos color esmeralda, como lo recordaba pero mucho más hombre, varonil y hasta sexy. Era demasiado para mí después del sueño de la noche anterior.

A Edward lo conocí cuando comencé a trabajar en la empresa, antes de que él se fuera a Londres. Él trabajaba en el departamento de finanzas y, cuando se quedó sin asistente, yo me convertí en asistente de los dos por algunos meses, el tiempo antes de que él se fuera. Fuimos buenos amigos hasta que se marchó y no lo había vuelto a ver, sólo sabía las cosas que Emmett me contaba.

Emmett interrumpió nuestro abrazo.

—Bueno, queridos, sé que querrán hablar, pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Sabes qué, Bella?, por ahora no te necesito. Así que, por favor, lleva a Edward a la oficina de Jasper, él lo va a reemplazar mientras está aquí en New York.

—Claro que sí, Emmett. Nos vemos luego.

Salimos de la oficina de Emmett y Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

—En serio que estás hermosa, más de lo que recordaba —susurró.

—Estás exagerando, mejor te llevo a tu oficina. —Las palabras de Edward me pusieron muy nerviosa.

—No exagero, de verdad que no —dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la que sería su oficina.

Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver a Tanya, quien chorreaba baba por Edward.

—Tanya, él es el señor Edward Cullen y serás su asistente en el tiempo que esté aquí.

—Mucho gusto, señor Cullen, estoy a su servicio para lo que necesite.

La muy estúpida se le estaba insinuando, como la golfa que se decía por los pasillos que era; me sabía muchas historias de ella y su cosita.

—Gracias, señorita Tanya, si la necesito la llamaré —dijo él indiferente—. Vamos, Bella, entremos y me explicas cómo está todo por aquí.

Otra vez el toque de su mano en mi espalda baja me puso muy nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? No podía creer que ese extraño sueño me tuviera de esa manera.

—Isabella, toma asiento y cuéntame sobre ti.

—Pensé que íbamos a hablar de la empresa —susurré.

Él me miró fijamente pero no dijo nada, esperando a que yo respondiera su pregunta.

—No hay mucho que decir. Ya sabes que trabajo aquí y estudio por las noches diseño de modas.

—¿Y tu novio? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Cuál? No tengo hace algún tiempo ya. Pero esa táctica de seducción conmigo no te va a funcionar, picarón. —Lo apunté con mi dedo, mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—¿Quién está seduciéndote? —Sonrió.

—Edward, por favor, te conozco. Puede ser que hayas estado lejos los últimos tres años, pero no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo, ¿es que no recuerdas cuando recién nos conocimos?

—Te equivocas, una mujer me hizo cambiar mucho —dijo él con una mirada mucho más oscura que hace unos minutos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Su expresión cambió por completo, se podía ver tristeza, tal vez melancolía.

—No importa. ¿Podrías dejarme solo? —exigió más que pedir.

—Sí, está bien. Llámame si me necesitas, en el escritorio están las extensiones.

—Lo haré —afirmó, evitando mi mirada.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

—Está bien, sí, lo sé —respondió mirándome finalmente.

Salí de la oficina de Edward muy preocupada, se notaba que algo lo mortificaba y decidí que tenía que averiguar qué era, no descansaría hasta saberlo. Así que me dirigí a hablar con Emmett.

Golpeé la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, esperando pacientemente que me respondiera.

—Adelante —habló Emmett.

—Emmett, ya deje a tu hermano instalado… ahora quiero responder a tu propuesta de ayer.

—Isabella, te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees. Desde ayer sé que vas a aceptar, sólo querías hacerme sufrir por una noche, pero eso conmigo no funciona.

—Nunca te puedo engañar, ¿verdad? —dije resignada y haciendo pucheros.

—No, porque sé que siempre puedo contar contigo —respondió con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos que demostraban su agradecimiento.

—Oye, Emm… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, dime.

—Edward está muy raro, ¿sabes si le ha pasado algo?

—No lo sé, Bella. No le gusta mucho hablar de su vida, sólo sé que es uno de los mejores arquitectos de Londres; él siempre ha sido muy solitario y habla poco con nosotros. Se suponía que iba a traer a casa a una chica para presentárnosla, pero mamá luego nos dijo que todo se había acabado y es todo lo que sé.

—Pero él no era así, era entusiasta, alegre…

 _Tengo que averiguar qué le pasó_ , pensé para mí.

—Eso fue hace algún tiempo, después de que se fue se alejó de muchas formas, no sólo por estar en otro país. Tal vez si te acercas a él logres sacar a flote el viejo Edward.

—¿Qué insinúas? —le pregunté un poco sorprendida por sus palabras.

—No te engañes, Bella, Edward siempre se sintió atraído por ti —dijo mientras tecleaba en el computador.

—No, Emmett. Edward y yo fuimos amigos, nada más. Todas las chicas se morían por estar con él y yo sólo era la envidiada por ser su amiga.

—Como digas, entonces no me preguntes —afirmó.

—Mejor me voy, tengo que hablar con Rose y Alice —dije queriendo terminar con esa conversación.

—Me mantienes informado —pidió.

—Sí, como digas.

Ese día empecé con todos los arreglos del evento, me comunicaba con Rose y con Alice por mail. Ellas me dieron todos los contactos, gustos, preferencias y, también, la temática del evento, para lo que Alice había escogido noche de gala en París. Me preguntaba cómo carajos iba a lograr armar eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino Emmett, Alice y Rose me matarían.

Decidí que era hora de apurarme, ya que después del almuerzo tenía que ir con Rose a escoger el menú y la cristalería, y eso iba a ocuparme toda la tarde. Además quería invitar a almorzar a Edward, para hablar con él y, tal vez, averiguar qué había pasado con él durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté luego de golpear la puerta.

—Sí, claro, Bella, pasa.

—Me imagino que estarás ocupado poniéndote al día con todo.

—Sí, pero a pesar que no venía a la empresa hace mucho tiempo Emmett siempre me mantuvo al tanto —explicó él.

—Eso lo sé, yo hacía los informes para ti —afirmé.

—Realmente eres muy buena en lo que haces, ¿por qué no quieres continuar trabajando en esto? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué te parece si mantenemos esta charla en otro lugar? Te invito a almorzar en media hora y, si quieres, nos contamos un poco más de lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas —ofrecí.

—Mmm… ¿a eso venías? —Esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría recordar buenos tiempos.

—Está bien, Edward, nos vemos dentro de media hora —dije en tono de reclamo—. Avísame cuando estés listo.

No podía negar que la idea de almorzar con Edward era tentadora, pero tenía que actuar como una buena amiga, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con él. Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a prepararme para el almuerzo cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono y contesté de mala gana a quién decidió interrumpirme.

— _Bella,_ _¿puedes venir?_ —pidió Emmett desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, claro, voy enseguida.

Emmett se escuchaba ansioso, realmente debería ser importante lo que tendría para decirme.

—Aquí estoy —dije entrando a su oficina.

—Bella, siéntate.

Miré mi reloj, sólo tenía quince minutos para hablar con Emmett antes de ir con Edward.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué teníamos tantos años de no celebrar el aniversario de la empresa?

—No, nunca, ¿por qué? —pregunté un poco curiosa ante tal mención.

—Porque cada año que se celebraba el aniversario de la empresa Edward venía y, a raíz de lo que pasó con su prometida, no lo hizo más, hasta este año cuando toda la familia, incluyendo a mamá, le rogamos que lo hiciera porque era muy importante y necesario celebrar los cien años de la empresa.

—¿Lo que me estás queriendo decir es que si Edward no hubiera venido, no habría aniversario?

—Exactamente, túmeconoces, de verdad que sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No entiendo —interrogué un poco extrañada.

—Es que, bueno… es algo que tengo que decirte y, de antemano, tengo autorización de la familia para hacerlo, por la confianza que existe entre nosotros.

—Deja de dar tantos rodeos y dime —le exigí.

—Mira, Isabella, detrás de toda la receta del chocolate hay un mágico secreto. Cuando celebramos el aniversario es necesario que Edward esté aquí, ya que antes de morir el abuelo dejó a papá una misión familiar oculta, antes que él y mamá se casaran.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Edward?

—Déjame terminar y, por favor, no me interrumpas.

—Está bien lo prometo, continúa.

—Mi abuelo, antes de morir, tenía que dejarle la receta a papá por ser único hijo y, efectivamente, lo hizo. Mi padre se quedó con los secretos de nuestro chocolate, uno de ellos era que el día de la celebración del aniversario tendrían que prepararse seis barras de chocolate con el toque de una flor mágica, de la cual el abuelo nos dejó las semillas suficientes para plantarlas en una de nuestras villas. Quizás, para las demás personas es una flor normal pero para nosotros esa flor es muy importante.

Escuchaba atenta todo lo que Emmett decía pero no terminaba de entender cuál era el punto.

—Cada aniversario que se celebra es necesario preparar esas barras de chocolate, que se mezclan con las demás en una mesa, para hombres chocolate negro, chocolate blanco para las mujeres y seis barras especiales repartidas entre las anteriores.

—¿Cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar? —pregunté un poco ansiosa, Emmett contaba la historia con tanta emoción que me contagiaba.

—Ya voy a terminar…

—Está bien, sólo estoy intrigada…

—Los hombres y las mujeres que tomen esas barras especiales estarán predestinados para siempre y, por regla los de la familia, tienen que esperar hasta que el destino les regale el amor eterno.

—Eso quiere decir, Emmett, ¿qué tuviste que esperar a Rose?

—Sí y Alice a Jasper, también incluye a las mujeres. Mi padre conoció a mamá en el aniversario de 1970, cuando la empresa cumplió cincuenta y cinco años, se casó con ella tres meses después y han sido felices. ¿Entiendes por qué no podía huir de Rose?

—Claro que entiendo, pero es increíble…

—Es que no he terminado de explicarte, papá no podía escoger entre Edward y yo, ¿a cuál de los dos daría la receta cuando cumpliéramos quince años? Edward nunca creyó en el mito, así que, tuvimos que meternos en un ritual que el abuelo dejó escrito en caso de emergencia, para que fuera el fuego el que escogiera quién llevaría la receta. Para no alargar más la historia, el fuego escogió a Edward, cosa con la que no estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no creía en toda la historia, pero se resignó por los deseos de papá.

—Emmett, por favor, apúrate. —Daba gracias al cielo que Edward no había llamado a mi teléfono.

—Está bien, Lo que quiero que tengas en cuenta es lo de las barras para la organización del evento y además…

—Esa es la razón por la que Edward no ha podido ser feliz, porque sólo cuando el chocolate le revele a su amor eterno es cuando realmente lo va a encontrar.

—Por eso es que Edward creyó encontrar el amor en Londres y no funcionó; así que este año ha venido para seguir con la tradición, pero cree que un chocolate nunca le revelará su amor eterno. Papá se lo advirtió pero él creyó que Zafrina era la mujer de su vida y le falló.

—¡Wow! Es una historia de cuentos de hadas.

—Quieres decirme, ¿qué es probable que Edward encuentre a su amor eterno en este aniversario?

—Exacto; así como Alice y yo lo encontramos el mismo año, es probable que Edward lo encuentre.

—Creo que necesito asimilar esto, por supuesto prometo no decirle a nadie y ojalá Edward encuentre a alguien.

—Y tú también —susurró.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, sólo decía.

—Todo esto es increíble, Emmett… Ahora tengo que irme a almorzar, después hablaremos.

—No puedes huir de la magia del chocolate —gritó como loco mientras yo salía de la oficina.

—Mira cómo lo hago —respondí riéndome a carcajadas.

Emmett estaba loco si creía que Edward y yo íbamos a tener algo, sólo quería ser amable, volver a ser su amiga y poder ayudarlo, o eso quería hacerme creer a mí misma. Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me habló al oído y me sobresalté.

—Bella, ¿estás lista para nuestro almuerzo?

—¡Me asustaste! Sí, estoy lista, aunque ya te había dicho que dejes de seducirme, eso no funciona conmigo.

—Y yo te dije que no te estoy seduciendo.

—Mejor vámonos.

Salimos al estacionamiento y él me abrió la puerta del auto, me ubiqué del lado del acompañante y Edward se apresuró a tomar su lugar en el volante. Nos fuimos en silencio por todo el camino hasta que anunció que íbamos a ir a un restaurante que le fascinaba y tenía mucho tiempo sin ir.

—¿Este es tu restaurant preferido, Edward? —dije en tono sarcástico mirando el cartel de Mc´Donals.

—Dije que quería recordar viejos tiempos y aquí estamos… Ven, bájate, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Nos bajamos del auto, entramos al restaurant y decidimos ordenar lo mismo. Edward me sorprendió cuando recordó mis gustos.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Sólo dejé de verte tres años y no tengo tan mala memoria.

—Pues siempre has sido fácil de descifrar, Edward Cullen, así que, señorita, dele al señor una malteada de fresa con veteado de chocolate y cerezas.

—¿Todavía lo recuerdas? Pensé que era el único con buena memoria —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Pues sí, sólo te dejé de ver tres años —respondí con sus palabras, risueña—. Pensé que tus gustos habían cambiado.

—Pensé que los tuyos también pero… me di cuenta que no, señorita Swan.

—Ya ves, sigo siendo la misma. —Nos interrumpió la cajera cuando preguntó si se nos ofrecía algo más, le respondimos al unísono que no.

Al poco tiempo nuestro pedido estuvo listo y caminamos juntos hacia una mesa.

—Señorita Swan, tiene una respuesta pendiente para mí. Eres muy buena en lo que haces, tus informes han sido perfectos, por ellos me he mantenido al tanto de todo este tiempo de la situación en la compañía.

—Deja de decirme señorita Swan. Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas.

—Soy todo oídos.

—A pesar que soy muy buena en lo que hago no quiero quedarme toda mi vida detrás de un escritorio, soy más de espíritu libre, creatividad, diseños y viajes. Me gusta mi carrera quiero tener mi propia boutique, mi marca propia…

—No has cambiado nada pero recuerdo que tu padre nunca estuvo conforme.

—También recordarás que esa es la razón por la que he trabajado durante estos años en tu empresa, para pagarme mis estudios, por suerte me gradúo en un mes exactamente. Tengo mis ahorros para lo que quiero hacer.

—Felicitaciones, me alegra por ti, pero no me has dicho nada de tu vida personal.

—Ese es otro asunto, no he sido muy afortunada en ese ámbito.

Él miraba atentamente todos mis gestos, parecía que ponía toda su atención en mí. Ese almuerzo me recordaba a largas tardes a su lado. Comenzamos a comer las papas fritas, parecíamos adolescentes charlando y comiendo. Me sorprendió mucho cuando él se acercó a mí para limpiar mi boca con sus dedos, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y tuve que reconocer que me puse algo nerviosa, luego lamió de sus dedos la salsa de queso que había quedado y volvió a su lugar. Tenía que reconocer que Edward me gustaba y mucho, pero tenía que controlarme.

Tenía que cambiar de tema, ya que la situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa.

—Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro —respondió mientras sorbía su malteada.

—¿Por qué te alejaste tanto tiempo de aquí?

—Inicialmente por los estudios y luego el trabajo no me dejaba ni parpadear. Pero pasaron cosas terribles.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Sé que estás enterada de la estúpida tradición en mi familia, Emmett pidió permiso para contarte, bueno… no tan estúpida porque resultó cierta. Te lo cuento porque sé que puedo confiar en ti, en realidad no me gusta hablar del tema.

—Te escucho —respondí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi malteada, lo cual causó la risa de Edward la cual acompañé.

—Desde tercer año de la universidad estuve en pareja, estábamos muy enamorados y planeábamos casarnos en cuanto termináramos los estudios. Encontré un buen empleo, empezamos con los planes e ignoré la tradición que marcaba a mi familia. En realidad estaba enamorado. Cuando hablé con papá para contarle me dijo que eso no iba a funcionar, que volviera a casa y lo pusiera a prueba con el chocolate, pero no lo hice; así que mi padre se enojó y me dijo que eso me traería muchos sufrimientos, que no podía ignorar a la magia en nuestra familia.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?

—Lo ignoré. Tres semanas antes de casarme ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, me emocioné muchísimo, ese bebé llegaba para completar nuestra felicidad. Un día un buen amigo mío me llamó y me dijo que mi prometida iba a hacer algo terrible y tenía que impedirlo. Fui a la dirección que él me dio y cuando llegué estaba en una clínica para hacerse un aborto. No entendía por qué ella iba a hacer algo tan terrible; así que la enfrenté, la llevé al departamento y le pedí explicaciones. Ella sólo lloraba sin consuelo, pero mi paciencia estaba al límite, así que le grité y ella me dijo que iba a abortar porque el bebé no era mío. Me había engañado con su antiguo novio que era el amigo que me había llamado. A pesar de eso la perdoné, Isabella, seguimos adelante con la boda, le prometí que iba a querer a su hijo como mío, pero…

De pronto de los ojos de Edward empezaron a brotar lágrimas y me sentí terrible, tal vez no debí haber preguntado.

—Oh, lo siento, Edward, quizás fui muy imprudente al preguntar.

—No, me hará bien desahogarme con alguien y quién mejor que tú. Sabes, Bella, ella nunca fue lo suficiente sincera conmigo. Un día antes de la boda se marchó, sólo me dejó una carta en la que decía que algún día me había amado pero que ya no lo hacía… realmente no sabía de quién era el bebé, pero que esperara una confirmación con una prueba de ADN antes de marcharse. Créeme que eso me causó un gran dolor, destruyó mi corazón aunque me aferré con ansias a esa pequeña posibilidad, un hijo… Después de varios meses de larga espera, recibí una carta con los resultados incluidos, efectivamente el bebé no era mío y me informaba que se había casado con su exnovio. En el fondo me alegré mucho por ella y la familia que había formado… allí me di cuenta de que todo lo de la magia del chocolate era cierto y juré nunca enamorarme sin antes esperar que el chocolate me revele mi amor eterno.

—Edward, es impresionante, ¿cómo soportaste tanto dolor? Mi novio me engañó con una mujer que espera un hijo de él y decidí mandarlo a la… en fin, yo no espero ningún tipo de magia.

—Bueno, digamos que no hemos tenido suerte en el amor, pero cambiemos de tema… Mejor dime, ¿cómo vas con el evento?

—Bien… ¡Oh Dios, el evento! Se me hizo tarde, Rose me está esperando —grité desesperada.

—Tranquila, Bella, yo te llevo, vas a llegar a tiempo.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Sí, claro vamos.

Esa fue la última vez que pude hablar con Edward largo y tendido, después sólo fueron saludos cortos, trabajo, estudio y más trabajo.

Un día antes del evento, había sustentado mi tesis de grado y hecho mi examen profesional, por suerte me había ido estupendamente y sólo faltaba mi grado; así que ya de estudios estaba más liberada para enfocarme en el aniversario.

Ese día, cuando estaba almorzando en mi escritorio, Edward me llamó desde su oficina y me dijo que lo acompañara a almorzar en la sala de juntas, que no quería comer solo. Así que me dirigí hacia allí, llevando mi celular por si llegaba algún correo o llamado, en el último tiempo no me despegaba de él.

—Edward, ya estoy aquí.

—Es un milagro que te dejes ver, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Perdón, he tenido demasiado trabajo, pero por fin mañana es el gran día.

Nos sentamos a comer tranquilos, sólo dirigiéndonos miradas el uno al otro. Para esas instancias ya mi atracción por Edward no se podía ocultar.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? Te noto extraña —preguntó dirigiéndome una intensa mirada.

—No, estoy bien, sólo algo exhausta —respondí.

—¿Qué te parece un masaje? Soy muy bueno —ofreció con una sonrisa sugerente.

—No, Edward, no quiero masajes.

Me sorprendió que se hiciera el sordo, ya que puso sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a masajear suavemente. Se sentía tan bien, sus manos eran tan suaves. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. De pronto, él se arrodilló ante mí, aunque en ningún momento dejó de mover sus manos.

A pesar que tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí y, segundos después, sus labios sobre los míos. Su beso me sorprendió, pero rápidamente le respondí. Me moría por probar sus labios, aunque no me gustaba aceptarlo era una atracción de años. Entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y él puso sus manos en mis piernas, el beso empezó a subir la intensidad. Un minuto después, sentí que me levantaba y me ponía sobre la mesa de juntas y ahí se desató el frenesí. Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa rápidamente, pero luego hubo un instante de consciencia dentro de mí y reaccioné, susurrándole al oído:

—Edward, por favor, acá no.

Inmediatamente quitó sus manos, pero su boca hizo el último movimiento y mordió mi labio inferior.

—Tienes razón, Bella, no es lugar —aceptó.

Escuché la voz de Emmett y nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Acá estamos —gritó Edward.

—¿Estamos? —preguntó Emmett mientras entraba y se sorprendió cuando me vio—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿No ves, querido hermano? Estamos terminando de almorzar —respondió Edward.

—¿Terminando?, parece que están comenzando y los interrumpí, tómense su tiempo.

—Ya terminamos, Emmett, ¿se te ofrece algo? —consulté poniéndome en mi modo de asistente y tratando de olvidar la situación anterior.

—Sí, necesito un favor tuyo —habló mirándome con ojos de súplica.

—Está bien, ya voy para allá.

—Te espero en mi oficina —dijo dándose vuelta y caminando fuera de la habitación.

Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que decidí que era hora de seguir mi día y dejar de pensar en él.

—Me voy, Edward, creo que Emmett sospecha algo —susurré.

—¿Y eso importa acaso?

—Claro, es mi jefe. Hablamos después —afirmé.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente —aseguró como si no hubiese escuchado mi frase de despedida.

Me di vuelta y lo observé por un minuto.

—Después, Edward —pedí.

—¿Me estás dando alas? —preguntó en todo sugerente.

—Me refiero a que después hablamos. Me voy.

—Espera… —casi gritó y me agarró del brazo—. Se te olvida algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ya estaba algo exasperada, quería salir de esa situación incómoda.

—Mi beso de despedida —murmuró.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó con más intensidad que la última vez. Pero yo era consciente de que no podía dejarme llevar, no podía correr el riesgo de que Emmett me viera, iba a ser una vergüenza y poco profesional.

—Basta, Edward, ahora no, ni aquí tampoco. Me voy —repetí saliendo de la sala sin dirigirle otra mirada.

Rápidamente caminé hacia la oficina de mi jefe, para ver qué quería.

—Emmett, acá estoy. ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté mientras entraba.

—¿Estabas ocupada con Edward? —dijo en tono de burla.

—Ya basta, Emmett, entre Edward y yo no pasa nada —respondí tratando de evitar el tema.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma —afirmó, mirándome con una sonrisa—. Pero no te voy hacer enojar, así que cambiemos de tema. Quería decirte que Alice, mamá y Rose quedaron encantadas con los vestidos y, además, avisarte que de la mesa de los chocolates especiales se encargarán ellas.

—Me alegra que les hayan gustado y no hay problema por lo de la mesa, algo menos para mí. ¿Necesitas algo más? —consulté con ganas de retirarme a mi escritorio para seguir con los pendientes.

—Sí.

—¿Qué? —respondí algo cansada de tantas cosas.

— _Good_ _luck_ —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, amigo, la voy a necesitar —respondí también con una sonrisa, aunque a veces Emmett era algo molesto, también era un buen amigo.

Toda la tarde pensé en por qué Edward me había besado. Yo sabía por qué le devolví el beso, pero no las razones de él para empezarlo. Me parecía increíble lo que había pasado.

Me fui a mi casa exhausta después de haber recibido la confirmación de los detalles que faltaban para la fiesta. Me di una ducha caliente, tratando de relajar mi cuerpo después de tanto trabajo. Cuando me estaba poniendo la salida de baño, escuché el timbre y se me hizo extraño, pero dejé que tocaran, seguro se habían equivocado, ya que no esperaba a nadie.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo para la cena y el timbre volvió a sonar, pero esa vez de forma más insistente. Así que fui a abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me sorprendí al encontrar a Edward del otro lado, no sabía cómo había conseguido mi dirección.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? —pregunté.

—¿Puedo pasar? —me devolvió la pregunta recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada.

—Sí, disculpa, pasa y siéntate —susurré un poco intimidada, ya que él me sorprendió y yo estaba a penas cubierta.

—Bueno… Lo de la dirección es fácil, la busqué en los archivos de la empresa. Y tú sabes qué hago aquí —respondió a mis primeras preguntas.

—No, no lo sé —contesté, aunque en realidad sí lo sabía, habíamos dejado algo pendiente, pero quería que él me lo dijera.

—Creo que hay que aclarar lo que pasó en la oficina —dijo él.

—Querrás decir qué te pasó a ti… ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Tú no te quedaste atrás, Bella.

Lo miré fijamente sin saber qué responde a eso.

—Está bien, si me toca empezar a mí… Me gustas, Isabella Swan, pero no quiero explicártelo con palabras.

De un momento a otro, Edward llegó hasta el sofá donde yo estaba y comenzó a acercarse a mí…

—Que hermosa eres —susurró y acarició mi rostro—. Creo que realmente me gustas, me atraes, Bella…

Ya no pude contenerme y esa vez fui yo quien lo besó. El toque de sus manos en mis brazos erizó toda mi piel. Él desabotonó mi bata y yo le arrebaté su camisa. Cuando sentí mi piel contra la suya, pensé que me volvería loca. Me agarré de sus cabellos cobrizos y nuestros besos fueron subiendo su intensidad; cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos desnudos y con nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas. Sentí que su erección tocó mi entrada, él quería ir más allá.

No podía controlarme, era un deseo imparable. Edward empezó a lamer mis pechos, succionándolos hasta hacerme jadear. Y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, se introdujo en mí con fuerza. Comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez, llevándonos rápidamente a un maravilloso orgasmo. Él se apoyó sobre mi pecho, agotado. Luego de unos minutos, me miró, tomó mi rostro y me besó.

—Eres una mujer que amar —susurró sobre mis labios.

Me quedé estupefacta, sin saber qué responder. Esa había sido una gran noche.

Poco después, me quedé dormida. No sabía cómo, pero amanecí en mi cama, seguro Edward me cargó hasta mi habitación. Abrí mis ojos buscándolo, pero no lo vi, en su lugar una nota estaba apoyada sobre la almohada.

 _Gracias, fue una noche estupenda. Por si no escuchaste anoche, eres una mujer que amar…_

 _Me tuve que ir, hoy es un día agitado, pero nos vemos en el aniversario._

 _Edward._

Lo de la noche anterior había sido fantástico, pero no sabía qué significaba para él todo lo que había pasado. Para mí significaba mucho, porque no solía acostarme con cualquiera, menos después de tantos meses. Sólo él había vuelto a despertar cosas nuevas en mí. Pero también me confundía que él me hubiese dejado sola, no era lo que espera después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Decidí dejar de pensar, tenía que ir al salón de eventos para encontrarme con Alice y Rose. Rápidamente, me bañé, cambié y salí a tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegué, ellas estaban allí y él también. Saludé a todos, pero cuando me acerqué a él fue muy frío, eso me sorprendió, incluso más que despertarme sola en mi cama. Antes de que rodara una lágrima por mi mejilla pedí disculpas y fui al baño, donde lloré por largos minutos hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba. Rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward.

—No quiero hablar contigo —afirmé tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Perdón, no debí ser tan duro contigo.

—Sí, no debiste pero lo hiciste —respondí enojada.

—¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó tratando de tomar mi rostro para que lo mirara.

—No te interesa, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? Ya obtuviste lo que querías.

—No digas eso, Bella, no es así —susurró tratando de tomar mi mano.

—¿Entonces cómo es, Edward? —exigí.

—No te quiero lastimar —murmuró y, finalmente, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Yo creo que eso ya lo hiciste… —susurré en respuesta.

—Creo que tienes razón… Lo que pasó anoche no debió pasar, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso con Zafrina, ¿entiendes? Si esta noche no eres la indicada no podré estar contigo y te lastimaría demasiado.

—Pues es demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste y mucho. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Salí del baño corriendo, sólo escuché su voz gritando mi nombre; pero él tenía razón, si esa noche resultaba ser que yo no era su amor eterno yo iba a ser la única perjudicada. ¿Y si resultaba que sí? Pero mejor no iba a pensar en eso, tenía muchas cosas que resolver.

—Ya estoy aquí, chicas, estaba relajándome un poco. ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunté tratando de sonreír y hacer como si nada pasara.

—Bien, todo está llegando a tiempo —respondió Alice—. ¿Y Edward?

—No sé.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Rose

—No, estoy bien, un poco estresada —mentí y rogué en mi interior que ellas se lo creyeran.

—No te preocupes, Bella, todo está bien —respondió Alice.

Traté de disimular todo el día, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Yo sentía algo por Edward, pero tenía que dejar eso atrás, porque ver como se unía a otra persona esa noche iba a ser horrible para mí. Trataba de consolarme mentalmente con que pronto me graduaría y nunca más lo volvería a ver.

La tarde transcurrió como lo imaginé, ajetreada, pero al final todo quedó perfecto. El salón estaba irreconocible, cristales por todos lados, la fuente de coctel, la de chocolate, un gran buffet. Todo era hermoso, debía reconocer que todo había quedado estupendo.

—Bella, ya todo está listo —dijo Rose—. Te puedes ir, ve y te cambias, nosotros nos encargamos del resto, tenemos la ventaja de que nos cambiamos aquí en el hotel.

—Ok, chicas, gracias. Nos vemos a las siete. Hasta luego

—Hasta luego, Bella —respondieron al unísono.

Me dirigí a casa, pedí algo de comida china y descansé un rato. Pero poco después me dirigí a la ducha para comenzar a prepararme. Cuando salí sólo eran las 5:15, así que decidí dormirme por 20 minutos, lo necesitaba.

Cuando desperté faltaban diez minutos para las seis, así que empecé a vestirme. Con tantas cosas por hacer no tuve tiempo de diseñarme un vestido, así que busqué entre mis bosquejos una noche y encontré un diseño que hacía mucho tiempo tenía pendiente; se lo entregué a mi modista y me lo hizo tal cual lo pedí. El vestido era precioso, de seda de color azul agua marina, con el torso y senos ajustados y abierto a media pierna; con escote corazón, decorado en el corpiño con pequeñas piedras de color plateado. Me hice un semirecogido en el cabello, con un arreglo de piedras. Me puse unos tacones de color plateado, un maquillaje difuminado y estaba lista. Aunque me veía muy hermosa estaba triste, pero tenía que ir y verlo una vez más.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete y el taxi me esperaba afuera, tenía mucha suerte de que el hotel estuviera a sólo tres cuadras de mi apartamento. Cuando llegué, Alice y Rose esperaban por mí para recibir a los invitados; rápidamente les dije que entraran y me quedé haciéndolo yo.

Estaba deseando que él ya hubiese llegado y no tuviera que encontrármelo, pero para mi mala suerte, a los cinco minutos de haberlo pensado, él llegó con sus padres, Esme y Carlisle.

—Isabella, querida, estás hermosa, como siempre. ¿No es cierto, Edward, Carlisle?

—Sí, madre, está hermosa —respondió Edward, sentí su mirada en mí pero la evité tanto como pude.

—Sí, querida. Isabella, deslumbras con tu belleza —afirmó Carlisle—. Deseo para ti, Edward, que esta noche los chocolates especiales traigan a ti una chica así hermosa.

Me sonrojé profundamente y, esa vez, evité la mirada de las tres personas con las que hablaba.

—Creo que eso va estar difícil, la belleza de Isabella es insuperable.

Esme lo miró y lo abrazó, parecía que ella sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Por favor, entren, el resto de la familia los está esperando —afirmé tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Sí, Bella, tienes razón —dijo Carlisle. Ellos entraron y yo continué recibiendo a los invitados.

Cuando entré, todo el mundo parecía contento por el aniversario, hacía mucho que no se celebraba. Además, al parecer, los Cullen eran muy famosos por esas fiestas. Había casi dos mil personas.

La noche se me hizo eterna, me la pasé coordinando todo para que saliera como lo habíamos planeado. Edward me miraba, pero yo evadía sus ojos, no quería verlo; además tenía muchas mujeres coqueteándole.

A mitad de la noche, escuché la voz Emmett y todos le prestaron atención, al parecer había llegado el momento.

—Damas y caballeros, ha llegado la hora de compartir con ustedes el delicioso sabor de nuestros chocolates. Como es costumbre, las mujeres tendrán chocolate blanco, los hombres chocolate negro.

No quería escuchar más, así que, como nadie me necesitaba, tomé un chocolate y salí a tomar aire, necesitaba respirar. Pasé unos diez minutos, tratando de mejorar mi ánimo con la tranquilidad del exterior, hasta que vi como Edward salió por la misma puerta que yo.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? No quiero hablar —aseguré.

—Pues resulta que dentro han comido sus chocolates y algunos encontraron sus amores eternos, pero yo no. Tengo un chocolate y el otro no sé qué mujer misteriosa lo tiene —respondió mirándome fijamente.

—Si viniste a ver si yo lo tenía te equivocas, no lo tengo; así que ve a buscar tu princesa a otro lado —contesté, quería estar sola, dejar de pensar en él, pero él no lo permitía con sus apariciones.

—Parece que me equivoqué, tendré que buscar en la fiesta para saber quién lo tiene —respondió con un dejo de tristeza y entró.

Debía ser así, no podía darme el lujo de pensar que el chocolate que tenía era el correcto porque si no era así me rompería el corazón y ya estaba demasiado lastimada. Finalmente, recordé las palabras de Esme y decidí entrar.

—¿Alguien tiene un chocolate que no se haya abierto? —Escuché la voz de Emmett, que estaba hablando por el micrófono.

—Yo no he abierto mi chocolate —dije cuando estuve algo más cerca de él.

La cara de Edward era de asombro, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de las manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no falta nadie por abrir el chocolate? —pregunté a Edward un poco sorprendida, tanto había pensado que eso no iba a pasar que me costaba creerlo.

—Sí, eres tú —aseguró él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te apresures —le dije sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos a ser algo —dijo Emmett que ya había dejado el micrófono—, a la cuenta de tres abren al mismo tiempo sus chocolates.

La familia Cullen nos rodeaba, mientras los invitados ya habían vuelto a disfrutar de las charlas y la bebida en pequeños grupos.

—Uno, dos, tres… —murmuró mi amigo y yo desenvolví el chocolate.

De pronto, apareció un resplandor de color azul que no me esperaba, no tenía idea de qué significaba. Al parecer Edward sí lo sabía, lo miré y él estaba estupefacto, pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro luego de algunos segundos.

—Sí eres tú —susurró y me tomó por la cintura. Él mordió el chocolate, me cargó y me besó.

Parecía que ya todo tenía sentido, el sueño con el beso sabor a chocolate, nuestra noche tan apasionada.

La familia nos rodeó para felicitarnos, todos estaban contentos.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Isabella —dijo Emmett.

—Gracias, amigo —respondí, mientras estaba recostada al pecho de Edward, aunque todavía me costaba creerlo.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo hacía parecía más real.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras tú —susurró en mi oído.

—¿En serio? —pregunté también en un susurro.

—Sí, cariño, ahora eres mía nada más —afirmó y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.


End file.
